


you're my achilles heel

by loveyouright



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, also happy valentines day !!, kyungsoo is the tired roommate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyouright/pseuds/loveyouright
Summary: jongdae wondered why he could never say no to baekhyun.





	you're my achilles heel

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is just a quick freewrite because i wanted to get out of my writers block and actually finish some of my longfic. i might post some of my other freewrites under a series or collection just because, but they're all sappy and cliche like this because my brain refuses to produce anything original. on another note: happy valentines day all! i hope your day is wonderful and even if you don't spend it with someone special, you do something else nice for yourself!

**freewrite #1 prompt - you’re my achilles heel**

 

He never saw it coming. Meeting Baekhyun had been a brief moment, a quick _hi I’m late to class but nice to meet you sorry I couldn’t stay longer_ , a flash of brown hair, and then he was gone.

Jongdae never thought much of it.

Baekhyun had been a passing thought of oh, that guy is my best friends roommate. He seems nice. Kyungsoo seems to like him enough to cook meals for him when he’s stays late at work.

So when Baekhyun changed his shift at work and started appearing in Jongdae’s life more often Jongdae couldn’t understand why he was so... _like that_ around him.

“Jongdae, do you wanna eat these cucumbers?” He was staring at the vegetable with a discontent pout, poking it listlessly with a single chopstick. “Kyungsoo never takes them out for me.”

“Forget it, he never finishes food for other p -” Kyungsoo began and promptly snapped his mouth shut when Jongdae silently reached over and transferred all the offensive vegetables onto his plate, continuing to eat.

Kyungsoo opened and closed his mouth a few times, owlish eyes comically round. He flashed a _what the hell_ face to Jongdae and Jongdae just shrugged in response. He didn’t know why either.

He was being so complacent. It was out of character and Jongdae didn’t know what was happening but it wasn’t like being especially nice to Baekhyun was ruining his life so he didn’t give it much thought.

Phrases like:

“Hey Jongdae, can you pass me the remote? I’m so tired from work.”

“Jongdae-ah, can you pass me my blanket? I’m too sleepy, I don’t want to get up.”

“Jongdae can you please sit with us while we eat? Kyungsoo is so mean to me.”

Soon became familiar vocab in Jongdae’s everyday life. And for some odd reason he couldn’t quite understand, Baekhyun’s needy ways and clinginess didn’t bother him the slightest. As Baekhyun got more and more comfortable, his everyday face-to-face begging soon turned into texting.

 

**From: baek (soo’s clingy roommate)**

hey dae if u have time can u come to the supermarket on fifth? i have a lot of groceries i can’t carry by myself :(

 

**From: baek (soo’s clingy roommate)**

are u done ur lecture? im waiting outside for you :-)

 

**From: baek (soo’s clingy roommate)**

hey i accidentally ordered an extra latte from starbucks (whoopsies) do u want to come here and drink it for me !! :-) <3

 

Jongdae never said no to these demands, something Kyungsoo would question all the time, and to be quite honest, Jongdae questioned himself as well. Every time he thought of Baekhyun’s soft droopy eyes and his pouty downturned lips stretched into a smile he said no without question.

Kyungsoo would give Jongdae odd looks and ask him what he thought about Baekhyun. Jongdae didn’t _get_ the purpose of these questions. He obviously thought Baekhyun was nice and funny or he wouldn’t be answering his demands although he was really really clingy (but not in a bad way) and -

“You know with the way you’re acting around Baekhyun, it’s almost as if…” Kyungsoo trailed off.

“Almost as if what?” He tilted his head.

“You know!” Kyungsoo gestured vaguely with his hands.

“Thank you Soo, that is so helpful. I totally know what you’re saying.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes. “I don’t want to say it Jongdae!”

“Say what?” he asked confused, mind racing with the possibilities Kyungsoo could be coming up with. Did he think Baekhyun and him had a master-slave relationship? That Baekhyun was just using him to get tasks done? Is that what he thought? Because he could totally see where Kyungsoo was coming from and he was quite touched by his concern but that really wasn’t the case. If he really felt used by Baekhyun he wouldn’t go along with any of his requests and -

“What comes to mind when you think of Baekhyun?”

Comes to mind? Jongdae could recall Baekhyun in an instant, like the other boy was mapped on the back of his hand. “Soft blankets, warm hugs. His smile when his eyes close completely and he laughs that super obnoxious laugh but it’s cute, really. His puppy eyes when he begs for something and -- ew, sorry Soo. That’s so sappy and disgusting, it almost sounds like I have a -”

_Crush?_

On Baekhyun?

DId he?

“Oh my god do I have a crush on Baekhyun? Tell me Soo, _do I have a crush on Baekhyun?_ ”

His best friend just looked at him with a slight smile. “I think you just answered that question yourself Dae.”  
  
  


 

 _I like Baekhyun. I like Baekhyun._ I think he’s cute and soft and oh god is that why I can never say no to him?

He needed to test this theory out.

“Baekhyun. Baekhyun, I need you to do something for me.” he ran up to the other boy, out of breath and panting.

“Hey Jongdae, what’s up?” Baekhyun flashed an affectionate smile at him and he swore the sun was shining so brightly at that moment.

His heart gave an unhelpful stutter. Well, _shoot_. “I - I need you to do me a favour. Just a little experiment for one of my psych classes. Scientific research.”

“I’d love to be your experiment.” Baekhyun winked.

“A-ah.” God, could he stop doing that? Now that Jongdae knew why his heart was beating so fast he was getting ten times nervous. His legs felt like lead. “Could you ask me to do something for you? Anything. Anything at all, even if it’s super outlandish and terrible. I really need this for my research.”

“Yeah, of course!” he replied easily. “Anything? Anything at all?”

Jongdae nodded in agreement.

“Okay..” he thought slowly, drawing out the word. “Then, Jongdae-ah,” he said cutely, “Can you kiss me?”

Jongdae swore his body gave out at that very second, neurons in his brain flashing warning signals. “K-k-kiss-?”

Baekhyun puckered his lips playfully. “K-k-kiss.” he mocked. “I’m waiting.”

This was not happening. This was another vivid daymare where he would lean in to kiss Baekhyun and he would open his eyes and he would be kissing PSY and Jongdae would start screaming and open his eyes to find he was asleep the whole time -

 _Oh that’s so soft_.

Baekhyun had leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Jongdae’s lips. They. Were. Kissing.

He.

Was.

Kissing.

Baekhyun?

He snapped his eyes open and - oh god this was real life. He was frozen in place but Baekhyun was kissing him and oh my god his lips were so soft. After what seemed like an eternity, Baekhyun pulled away.

Baekhyun looked at him, face tilted away nervously. “If you didn’t like that we can say it was all scientific research. Uh, hypothetical… stuff.”

Jongdae finally regaining his senses, grabbed Baekhyun by the back of his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. “You can’t excuse this one by saying this is for science.” He wiggled his face happily into Baekhyun’s neck.

“Actually.. I have a secret.” he started nervously. “I really like you, Baekhyun.”

“What a coincidence,” Baekhyun smiled, his eyes shining. “I really like you too.”

For Jongdae, meeting Baekhyun had been a brief, passing moment, but the moment he stayed he left a lasting impact in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :-)


End file.
